Minato's new students
by Flamecolonel
Summary: Well I guess you could say it is more of Sensei Student relationship. No Yaoi! Totally clan and pure. Will contain Parental Discipline. So if you do not like then do not read it .Duh.
1. Chapter 1

Pleas tell me what you think of my story so far. I am open to any suggetions and will take almost all of them. Also if you sugguest something and I usee it in my story you will be credited. I will answer every and all reviews giving to me and will in my next chapter before I start the story. Anywho this story was made for Cip and Kitchi enjoy guys and please ingnore all horriable typos.

--

Obito stood Outside The Ninja Acedmy along side Kakashi waiting for their new Sensei to arrive. It was beautiful day and Obito could hardly stay in one place. He perfered to run about and enjoy the beautiful day." Aren't you bored at all Kakashi?" Obito asked. Well of course I am but we have to wait here for our new Sensei. Kakashi repiled. " whatever" Obito said Kakashi. He then got a small ball out of his pocket and started to play Hackey sack. "what are you doing Kakashi asked. "playing Hackey sack to keep me form being bored. Obito replied.

Minato calmly walked towards the academy; going over his students' profiles in his mind. Obito Uchiha; playfully and michevious, ninja skills are just below average, even the Uchiha clan doesn't know what to do with him. Kakashi Hatake; became chunin at six, obviously the elite of the group. Then the konouchi, Rin; brain-smart, her skills could use work. He smiled; this was going to be fun.

Obito continued to play with his hackey sack. "hey you should try this Kakashi. It make you have great eye feet cordination cause you have to focus on the ball and keep your eye on all the making sure you kick it just right so it does go everywhere on you" Obito said still playing hackey sack. " That is is a childs game. I would not play it." Kakashi said with a yawn. "Last time I checked you were a child" Obito told Kakashi but whatever. I am gonna have fun even if you do not want to." Obito told him and turned away from Kakashi.

Minato entered the Academy grounds, smiling at the school. He remembered his own days and chuckled; soon he spotted his team. "Team 7?" he asked as he approached the kids, just to make sure. He smiled at them; they were all so cute.

" That would be us" Kakashi apporched the guy. You our new Sensei? he asked. " Yep that is us Hi there" Obito said with smile and continued to play with Hackey carefully. Rin got up from the tree she was under and smiled then apporched him. "hello" She greeted him.

Minato smiled. "Greetings to all of you." He said. "My name is Minato; I'll be your sensei from here on out." He looked over all of them. "So, care to tell me a little bit about yourselves?"

"My name is Obito Uchiha and um I like to have fun. I love playing games and am good some skills. Not many people think I can do much but I do try my best and hate to be put down." "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Not much to say about me really. I perfer to stay to myself so thers to drag me down." " My name is Rin." I specialize in medical training and well I want to be and anbu someday."

Yeah; they were adorable. Minato smiled. "My name's Minato. I like things in a straight and organized fashion and done as quickly as humanly possible. While under me, it's rare your training will be fun, but it'l hone all your skills. I Promise you that."

"Finally someone who just likes to get things done"Kakashi said and apporched his new sensei fully now trusting him. "great that means no Hackey sack what a real drag. You mean you do not like to play at all? Obito asked still wearly about his new Sensei. Rin looked about that same as Obito and did not apporch him any closer.

Minato looked at Obito and Rin. "For the most part, no." He admitted. "But you will be rewarded and punished when you have deserved such actions."

Obito and Rin were now not entirely sure about the man they just meet. "well finally I think I like you" Kakashi smiled at his Sensei. "Well it does not take much to please him now does it?" Obito talked to Rin "No it does not but he is still really cute." Rin smiled at Obito. The two stood thinking about there new sensei and what he had said to them so far.

Minato smiled at Kakashi, ruffling his hair. He looked a lot like his father; he must have made the man proud. "Well, what do you say we get started on our training? Hm? Coming you two?" He asked, looking up at Obito and Rin.

"yeah!" Kakashi said with excitement. " I am ready Sensei!" "well umm I am not sure." Obito said in low tone and took a step toward Minato still being wearly about him. Rin look as unsure as Obito did but walked by Obito and slowly made her way with Obito towards Minato.

Minato just gave them a friendly smile and lead the way to the training grounds. He didn't mind them being nervous, they'd open up eventually. He just felt they would.

"Okay Sensei now what do we do? " Kakashi smiled up at Minato. Obito and Rin Picked up the pace when they noticed they were several feet away. yet within seconds they were right by Kakashi and Minato. "umm yeah what do you want us to do?" Obito asked uncertain what kind of training they were in for. " I am good at Running I can run really fast infact." Obito talked in a low tone.

" I do not like to run it just gets you dirty and tired." Rin spoke lowly.

Minato just smiled at his students. "It's just the first day, we're going to do a small basic training." He said.

Kakashi nodded and waited for his Sensei to tell him what to do. Obito and Rin also nodded knowing it should not be to hard for them to do. " So what do you want me to do? I am also good at finding things did you lose something?" Obito asked and walked up towards his Sensei gaining a little more trust in the man. Rin did the same as Obito and walked up Minato and waited him to him.

Minato chuckled at Obito. "No I didn't lose anything..." He smiled. "Now, I'm sure all of you know what Taijutsu is right?"

The whole Team gave a nod to show they all knew what Taijustu was.

"Alright;" Minato said. "And can you all tell me which Konoha clan posses amazing taijutsu qualities?"

" I do not know which one does Sensei?" Rin asked. "Well umm the Huygga Clan?" Obito guessed. "That would be the best guess" Kakashi said.

Minato chuckled. "It's the Maito clan," he said. "I'm sure you all know Gai, right?" he asked. "His clan has been diversed, but there are still some pure's our there."

"dang why did I not get that one? I that is a what I get for listening to a loser. like Obito" Kakashi said with sigh.

"Hey! I tryed by best Kakashi! You agreed with me ya know! Obito shouted and took a deep breath to clam down some. "yeah and I did not even know the answer so I feel dumb" Rin admitted.

"Hey, easy now." Minato said, firmly, but not sternly. He was still speaking in that friendly tone. "If you all aruge you'll never get anything done."

"Yes Sensei I know but normally I am smarter then that." Kakashi muttered. "I really did try my best I mean I had a reason behind my answer seeing the Huygga clan is kinda like my and eye abilites I took that in to effect. The hyugga clan's Taijutsu must rock." Obito spoke up. "he does have good point I could see why he picked that answer." Rin admitted.

"The Hyuuga clan is best at Ninjutsu." he corrected. "They use chakra with their attacks; and any attack that requires or just uses chakra is ninjutsu."

"oops my bad then Sensei" Obito apolized. "Idiot.." Kakashi whispered. I guess I should have payed more attenetion is class" Rin admitted she had not always payed close attention.

Minato just smiled at them. "Now, I'm sure all of you can guess which clan is the best at Genjutsu. Eh, Obito?" he asked.

"Get off of my back Kakashi I tyed! The answer is my clan the Uchiha. Cause we use our sharingan." "then why not show us your sharingan? huh Obito? Kakashi grinned. "well huh I can try" Obito whimper and lifeted up his goggles sand closed his eyes focusing on trying to awaken his sharingan. He kept on trying and trying and trying but he could activate his sharingan. "Loser you are memeber of that clan and you can not even use sharingan yet? You are waste of time if you ask me." Kakashi said. This made Obito feel upset he tryed his best and failed. " I will someday I just need to learn more. Obito looked down at the ground. " he did try Kakashi: Rin said. "yeah and he failed at it too." Kakashi muttered.

"Hatake!" Minato scolded, no longer friendly. "Kekki Genkai aren't learned at birth! It takes special training; Uchiha and Hyuuga aren't totally expected to so much as activate their Kekki Genkai until twelve or thirteen."

"What? I am just stating the truth Sensei. even his own Clan looks down on him he is a loser He is old enough to activate his sharingan yet he fails to do so." Kakashi said flatly. "well then I will just have to try again." Obito said and kept on trying to activate his sharingan. "oh no not again" Rin muttered.

Minato gently placed his hand on Obito head, a gentle gesture for him to stop. "Enough Hatake." He told him, sternly. "Not another word."

Obito looked up at Minato very sad like." I am sorry Sensei. I can keep trying if you want me too?" "ok ok Sensei I got it and he can try and try but he will always fail." Kakashi muttered. "They are not gonna fight again are they?" Rin asked.

"No Obito...that's fine." He smiled at him, gently ruffling his hair. He glared at Kakashi. "Hatake." he said firmly. "At the end of this training, why don't you show me how quickly you can run ten laps?"

Obito nodded ok and stopped trying to activate his sharingan. "ok Sensei I will try agian tommorrow" "ok sure where do you want me to run the laps at Sensei?" Kakashi question. "good they are not going to fight" Rin said happily.

"I'll late you know later Kakashi." He sighed, looking back at the team. "Ok, let's start." The training lasted for a few hours, consisting of near basic moves. Minato just wanted to make sure they were all masters of the basics; which were the keys of the harder stuff. After Minato had dismissed Obito and Rin, he turned to Hatake, his stern face returning.

" what is up Sensei? where did you want me to run at? I am a decent runner." Kakashi told his Sensei and stretched his legs.

Minato glared at him. "You know this is a punishment, don't you?"

" yes Sensei I know it" Kakashi sighed knowing that his new Sensei was already angry at him.

"Good, run ten laps around the track. Then come back to me."

"Ok Sensei" Kakashi walked off towards the track once there he started to run."I wonder why I have to run and one else did he thought as hekeep on running around the track. Around the time he got to six laps his legs started to hurt and slowed down but continued to run. when he got to eight laps he was to tired to run anymore. "Sensei I am tired." Kakashi called.

"Too bad," He said. "You still have two more to go." He gave Kakash ia stern glare.

"Sensei I am really tired I do not think I can run no more without my legs falling off" Kakashi called and tired to run but barely jogged to his nineth lap. "Ok Sensei really tired now." Kakashi and started to walk around for his tenth lap.

Minato figured that was close enough. "Come here Hatake." He said, finding a seat on a bench nearby.

--

End of Chapter One.

Well that was fun XD until next time Flame Off!


	2. chapter 2

Announcement: I caught my own mistake people. I am so ashamed of my self. Kakashi graduates from the academy when he is 5 years old. Yet in my story I say he is a Chuunin meaning he is 6 years old. I am so sorry guys I should have remembered that I like a huge Narutard and I forgot that fact. Please forgive me?

ninbunny alchemist: Thank you so much for reviewing my story This is before Sakumo died.

--

Kakashi slowly approached his Sensei who was sitting on the bench right outside of the track."Sensei I think my legs are going to fall of now." Kakashi said in a low voice since he was tired.

"Quit complaining." Minato said firmly. "Kakashi I expected better than you. As a chuunin, you should know that teamwork is all but essential For us to succeed in any mission. Your arguments with Obito aren't only pointless, but also insulting."

"Yes Sensei I am sorry." Kakashi said as sat down on the bench and talked to his Sensei. "Sensei I was not arguing with Obito. I was telling him the truth. If I was arguing I would have been yelling and shouting." Kakashi sighed and looked up at Minato. " hey Sensei I have question to ask you."

Minato sighed."Kakashi, Obito doesn't need you telling him those things. As his team-mate, if anything, you should be helping him to get stronger." He lets that sink in. "What's your question?" He asked.

"Well also as his team mate he need to know the truth Sensei and my question is. You are not gonna tell my dad are you? He will be mad at if knows I Screwed up on my first day with my new Sensei"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think I should tell him?" He asked. "What you did was very immature."

"No! I do not think you should tell him" Kakashi suddenly looked rather scared. "please do not tell him!"

"And why is that?" Minato asked, very serious. "I think a man should know if his son isn't following Kohona's code of honor."

" No I am I swear I am! Please I am begging you not to tell my dad! he will get very angry at me!" Kakashi begged.

"You didn't follow the honor code." Minato said. "You put your team-mate down instead of standing by his side." He stared at Kakashi, seriously debating whether or not to tell his father.

"Please! If you tell my dad then he will ground me, spank me, or yell at me!" Kakashi whined at Minato. "I do not want that I swear I will be good!"

Minato sighed and reached over, gently placing his hand on Kakashi's head. "Fine..." he said. "I won't tell your father this time...but next time I will Kakashi."

"Yay! You are the best Sensei! I promise to be better!" Kakashi happily chripped then he gave a hug.

Minato smiled and chuckled. He hugged Kakashi back, gently squeezing him. "No more making fun of Obito ok?"

" No more making fun of Obito I got it." Kakashi smiled." Hey are we gonna train some more later? Kakashi asked.

Minato smiled. "Yes, we're going to train tomorrow. You may go home now if you'd like." He smiled, standing up from the bench

"I would love to Sensei but seeing my legs have fallen off and walked away I can not go for for at least ten more minutes." Kakashi said with a smile.

Minato chuckled; he reached over and picked up Kakashi, holding him like he was his own. "I'm only going easy on you tonight because it's the first day." He reminded as he began to walk towards Kakashi's home. "The next time, you're on your own."

Kakashi looked up at his Sensei and smiled at him. "Thank you Sensei for helping me get home. I understand Sensei Promise to behave more starting right now"

Minato smiled. "That's good Kakashi." He said, smiling at him admirably.

"There is my home right there Sensei" Kakashi and pointed at medium sized house.

Minato nodded and walked over to the home. He set Kakashi down at the door. "See you tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Ok Sensei Bye" Kakashi shouted and waved to his Sensei and went inside his house. "hmm now for a nice rest. Kakashi thought and went upstairs to his room.

Minato smiled and walked to his own home, enjoying the evening air

"How was your first day?" Sakumo asked his son. " It went great dad" I got my Sensei today and we are team 7! Kakashi happily told his father. "That is great son you certainly are following in my footsteps. he smiled and went back down stairs to start dinner.

Minato sighed as he arrived to his own home. He walked into the kitchen, pulling out leftovers and heating them up.

-At Kakashi's house-

Kakashi was up in his room and he deicided to draw for a while his made his dinner. "Dinner in ten minutes Kakashi" Sakumo called. "ok dad" Kakashi called.

Sakumo smiled as he continued to cook dinner. He was a bit surprised that Kakashi had stayed out this late to train; then again, his son was a Chuunin. The youngest ever in the village; he smiled proudly. "That's my boy..." he thought.

Kakashi continued to draw up in his room. All while thinking he was glad his Sensei did not tell his father.

"Kakashi!" his father called. "Dinner's ready!" He set all the food on the table, placing the plates and silverware as well. He looked up at the stairs, waiting for his son

"I am coming dad" Kakashi said as he went downstairs and seated himself at the dinner table.

He smiled and sat down as well. "How was training today Kakashi?" He asked, putting food on his plate.

"My training went great today dad we practiced the basic for most parts and answered some question Sensei asked us." Kakashi told his father and took a bit out of his food.

He smiled. "That's my boy..." he said. "You must of did some pretty tough training...you were walking like your legs would fall off." He chuckled.

"Yeah it was tough alright and trust me dad they did off. they fall off and walked away from me." Kakashi laughed and ate more of his food.

Sakumo laughed as well; he always tried not to be too hard on his son despite his success. He didn't want to be like one of those traditional dads that, when they had a prodigy, did nothing but force that kid to train and hone his skills day in and day out. No; Kakashi was a kid, and he had every right to be one

"It was overall fun today. dad we even answered some travia Sensei asked us though I got of the questions wrong. and I should have know the answer too." Kakshi sighed and finished eating what was on his plate.

Sakumo just smiled understandingly. "You don't have to worry Kakashi," he said. "I don't expect you to be perfect; no one is."

"That is true dad but it was an easy question and I went with what Obito said." Kakshi took a sigh.

"Obito?" He asked, blinking. "The Uchiha? You're on a team with him?" He smiled. "That must be cool have an Uchiha on the same team."

"Yep that is him and it ok dad he is kinda different though. He loves to goof off and its to into hackey sack to focus much Rin is also on my team he is nice and all but very quiet." Kakashi repiled.

Sakumo smiled at his son. "Give it a year or two." He promised. "You'll all be friends in no time." He chuckled

"A year or two with that guy? That seems hard dad. I do not think I could make it a year or two with that guy on my team. He is just not like me or anyone else and I know why too." Kakashi then reached some mashed potatoes.

Sakumo got a bit of sympathetic look. "Son...Obito could really use some friends..." He paused for a moment. "He's...He's...well..." he sighed.

"hmm he is what dad? Kakashi asked curouisly.

Sakumo sighed, trying to explain this. "Son...have...have you ever felt like a complete outcast?" he asked seriously

Seeing his dad all serouis Kakashi himself gave a serouis reply. " No I have no have not why you ask?"

"Son, that's what Obito feels like." He took a deep breath. "Obito's an outcase in his clan because he doesn't learn as quickly as others or doesn't learn in the same method. It's not his fault as well, if anything, it's the clan's fault for not helping him out like a real clan would."

"I am sorry dad I did not know that. Why do they not help him out any? I mean he does not even know how to use the sharingan yet. Whihc if you ask me is kinda sad. I mean he should know how to use it by now right? Kakashi asked his dad.

"Techincally, yes." Hatake said. "But like I just told you, not everyone learns the same thing with the same method. The method the Uchiha's use to teach the others how to activate the Sharingan might not work for him or he might not understand it. And, unfortunately, the clan will not slow down for one person."

"Well why does he not just leave his clan then? I would if they treated me that bad. I mean that is just down right not cool. If he has it that bad he run away or something or stand up for himself and tell his clan off." Kakashi spoke up some.

Sakumo looked at his son like he was nuts, but the look faded; Kakashi wasn't old enough to understand. "Kakashi, if he leaves the clan they'll kill him."

"Not if I protect him dad. I will stand up against all the Uchiha's not tell them what they are doing is wrong and if they do not I would fight them. I am strong I am sure I could stand up for him on my own."Kakashi said starting to get angry,

"Don't even think about that!" Sakumo scolded harshly, jumping up from his seat, his chair sliding back. Thankfully, he caught himself, taking a deep breath. "Son, the Uchiha is the police force in the Village, they're one of the strongest clans in the village."

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin as he fall out of his chair and crashing to the floor. He did not expect his dad to yell like. "ouch" Kakashi muttered as he stood back up. " I am sorry dad I did not mean to make you angry. Please do not be mad but If they are the police here then why treat their own so bad?"

Sakumo really softened up as his son fell to the floor. He sighed and walked over to his son, picking him up holding him close. "Honestly, I don't know son." he said lovingly. "To me, as a clan, they should be more intended to help each other out...but I guess it's one of those situations where the weak get left behind."

Kakashi smiled and hugged on to his dad tightly. " I love you dad. I just do not think that is right of then to do the to a memeber of their own clan. Just cause he is some what different."

Sakumo hugged Kakashi back, just as tightly. "I love you too son, very much. None of the villagers think it's right son, but not even the Hokage can convince them otherwise..."

"But dad the Hokage is the most powerful of all of us. He should be able to say something right? That is what I will do I will go see the Hokage and tell them what I think about the Uchiha clan. You are a genius dad!" Kakashi smiled.

"No you won't!" Sakumo said, raising his voice; not like before, but enough to get his voice across. "Son, the Hokage knows, but seriously, there is nothing he can do."

Kakashi looked sadnned."but dad if I not do anything about it he will continue to be left in the dust and underlooked. Why can I not go to the hokage? He runs this place doesn't he? The boss of all of us?" Kakashi asked.

"Son, aren't you listening to me?" He spoke his next few sentences slowly. "The. Hokage. Knows. But, even he, can only do so much."

"Dad I am not dumb. You do not have to slow it down any. I just want to know why he cannot do anything. If I become Hokage I would do something or they would have to leave the village. Kakashi gave a half smile. " hmm a hokage yeah I will bevome one and fix the village so it is run right"

Sakumo sighed and just smiled at him. "He can't do anything because the Uchiha's won't listen." He smiled and gently ran his fingers through his son's hair. "For now, just finish your dinner. Then you can go take a bath and get to bed."

"Ok dad I just do not see why he does not kick them out of the village then." Kakashi and and sat back at the table finishing up all his dinner. " I hate baths dad Why take one of you are just gonna get dirty again the next day?" He asked as he put his dishes in the sink and got ready to take his bath.

Sakumo rolled his eyes and shook his head as he smiled at his son. Chuunin or not, he was still a six year old. "Because it keeps you healthy and from getting sick." he anwered

Kakashi took a sigh. "ok dad I am going." he said and went off to take his bath. For not liking baths Kakashi was in there for about 15 to 20 minutes before he come out again. "Ok ok I clean now dad." Kakashi smiled up at his dad.

Sakumo had been in the living room, cleaning the plate of his headband. He smiled at his son. "Go get ready for bed." he said.

"ok dad I am" Kakashi went up to his room and got into a pair of pj's. then came back down to his dad. "I am done dad."

"Come here then." Hatake said, placing his headband and towel aside.

Kakashi walked up to his dad."yes dad do you need me?"

Sakumo picked him up and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. "I love you so much." he said

"I love you too dad." Kakashi said and hugged his dad tightly. " You are the best dad in the world"

Sakumo smiled, even though inside he doubted that. Sakumo sighed softly; he didn't do this often, but he was sure Kakashi knew the pattern. He hugged him tighter, as if he were about to say goodbye. "Son..." he said in that tone, a tone of forboding.

"Yes dad do you need something?" Kakashi looked up at him.

Sakumo smiled at his son, a bit sadly. He gently ran his fingers through his son's hair as he spoke. "I...I have a mission tomorrow Kakashi..." he said. "AN S-Rank mission...and it's going to take some time."

"No dad do not take it. I need you right now. I just got my Sensei have someone else take it" Kakashi hugged tighter onto his dad.

Sakumo hugged his son back. "I have to son," he said. "The Hokage asked me to..." Actually, he had begged him. No other Jounin would take it...it was too risky...

"Let me come dad i will help you out then. I will just tell my Sensei that he has to wait to train me Cause I am going with you." Kakashi smiled at his dad.

He stared at his son sympathetically. "Son, you know you can't come..." he said. "You can only get up to A-rank missions."

"That is ok dad I can sneakly come. You know I am an expert at not being seen." Kakashi smiled again hoping his dad would agree with him.

"Son, no." he said firmly. Everytime he had an S-Rank mission, they went through this.

"Please dad? I do not want you to be gone everytime you go on a S-Ranked mission you can be gone for like 3 days and I want you to stay here. So if you let me come with you. we can wrap the mission up sooner and I can be with you." Kakashi whined and clinged to his dad not wanted him to go.

Sakumo gently held his son, rubbing his back. "I know the missions take a while son," he said. "But the village needs me to do these things. I don't like being gone anymore than you do, but you can't come. I'm sorry."

"Why not? You said it yourself you do like like being gone very long. I do not see why no other Jounin would take the mission. What is it anyway?" Kakashi questioned.

"Son, it's complicated." He said. "I can't tell you about the mission; it's confidential."

"You always say that dad but I know you know more then you tell me. Please tell me more about the mission maybe I can halp afterall." Kakashi begged his dad to tell him more.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you Kakashi." He sighed and hugged his son. "Everything will be ok son..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for lack of updates guys. truth be told I have atleast three more chapter I can put up. I am just having bumps in mylife right now.

Ninbunny Alchemist: Me too I love father and son scenes they must be my fav scences! Thank I will keep it up.

Jinzouningen: Hehe I am updating it now and more soon.

--

"Aww dad you never say no to those missions do you?" Kakashi asked with a half a smile as he leaned in his Dads arms.

Hatake leaned back in his seat, rubbing Kakashi's back as he just stared at him for a moment. Turth be told, he was always nervous when he got an S-Rank mission; scared actually. He could die; and never see his son again. "I'll miss you too son," he said, smiling comfortingly. "But I'll be back before you know it. You'll see and sometimes I do..." he said, smiling at his son. "I only go when they make me to be honest."

"Ok dad when are you leaving again first thing in the Morning?" Kakashi asked as he now layed on the couch getting ready to sleep for the night.

"Yeah..." He said, reaching over and rubbed his son's arm. He smiled. "It'll take me about three days..."

"Ok dad but please be safe." Kakashi said as he dirfted off to sleep on the couch.

"I will son..." He whispered his promise. "I always am for you..." He smiled and picked him up, hugging him close as he carried him to his room and tucked him in. He stared at his son for a moment, gently running his fingers through his hair. He kissed his forehead, before leaving and going to his own room to go to bed

Kakashi smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of becoming a great Ninja like his dad and maybe someday becoming Hokage.

The next morning, Hatake woke quietly and made sure he had everything he would need. After dressing in his Jounin uniform, he paid one last visit to his son, who was still sleeping. He smiled and kissed his forehead, whispering "I love you" to him before heading out.

Kakashi smiled at the kiss he got in his sleep and continued to sleep for a few hours before waking up to go meet with his Sensei. he quickly made a piece of toast and gobbled it down down heading out the door and going to training field was at. " Hey eveyone!" he called happily. "Hi Kakashi" Rin called when she saw him. Obito is not here yet. We are waiting on him." "Awww he is always late" Kakashi complained.

Minato smiled. "I'm sure he'll have a reasonable excuse." he said. He hadn't known Obito for more than two days, so Obito would be able to play him for a while.

"Hey everyone I am here!" Obito called being ten minutes late. "what took you so long?" Kakashi asked Obito. "I was helping an old lady carry her groceries but she had alot of him to carry." Obito told them. "You are full of it of you think I am gonna belive that one Obito." Kakashi told him back. Rin just took a sigh she knew Obito loved making up reasons why he had always been late.

"Easy now," Minato said. "I don't want any fighting today." He looked at Obito. "I want you on time tomorrow, understood?"

"uh huh yep I understand Sensei" Obito smiled. "oh come on Sensei are you telling me you belive his lame story?" Kakashi asked. Rin had to laugh at the fact herself. Obito had used that excuse alot when there where still in school.

Minato blinked at Kakashi. "He wasn't late yesterday," he reminded with a smile. "And he doesn't have a choice but to be on time tomorrow."

"yeah well you just watch him be late tommorow and have a lame excuse for it." Kakashi told Minato. "I will not and I was helping an old lady Kakashi!" Obito shouted at Kakashi. "so Sensei what are we doing today?" Rin asked ignoring the small fight.

Minato sighed. "I want to test you three in a mock mission." He explained. "I want to see how you work in a field."

"Sensei I will do as you say but I wanna know if you truely belive Obito's stupid excuse. first" Kakashi told Minato. "It is not stupid cause it was the truth!" Obito yelled at Kakashi. "I willl belive it when pigs fly" Kakasho told Obito. "That can be arranged.!" Obito yelled.

"Enough!" Minato said. "Or you both will be running laps after training!"

" Why does no one tell me what is going on!" Kakashi shouted. "Dad will not tell me about his mission and now my Sensei will not tell me if he actually belives a liar!" Kakashi yelled yet tryed to clam himself down. "I am no liar!" Obito yelled at Kakashi. "Why do boys have to be so stubborn! " Rin shouted covereing her ears.

Minato stared at his students, confused. "Kakashi," he said gently. "Your father can't tell you about his missions...he could get in a lot of trouble. As for Obito, he's only getting this one chance. If he's late anytime after today, he will be punished."

Kakashi took a sigh." Sensei I know butit is just I miss my dad he goes on all these S-ranked missions and I am worried about him." "What! I will be punished for helping out Konaha!?" Obito shouted. "well that is dumb"

"Shut up Obito," Minato told him. He kneeled down to Kakashi's level. "You're dad's one of the best, and being best means you'll get the toughest and dangerous missions."

"hey.." Obito whimpered. He was never good at being told to shut up." It was the truth" "Thanks Sensei I just want him to come back safe." Kakashi smiled. Rin was not sure what to do at that point Obito was Kakashi was happy and her Sensei was she did know how he felt.

Minato smiled and ruffled Kakashi's hair. "Ok, now. You three, show me how well you can hide yourselves. Go!"

Kakashi took off and hid in large bush and kept low to the ground. Rin went and hide up in where ther was the most branches and leaves to cover her while she kept a birds eye view things. Obito did not hid yet. he was mad at being told to shut up and he wanted his Sensei to tell him sorry.

Minato blinked. "Obito...the trick is to hide yourself..." he chuckled. "Go settle somewhere, kay?"

"I can't hide cause I am mad and upset."Obito told Minato.

Minato gently ruffled his hair, he kneeled down to Obito's height. "Hey," he whispered. "I got a surprise for you after training...cooperate and I'll keep it around."

"huh You do?" Ok then I will go hide" Obito sighed and ran into woods. He choose to hideo in a small tunnel he dug under a rock so it was mor like a crawl space then he put grass and twigs over the small enternace.

Minato chuckled, looking around for his students; he smiled approvingly, unable to spot them without looking twice. He coudl see them, but it was great for their age. "Very good," he told them all. "Now...let's see if you can catch me off guard."

Rin waited for her Sensei to look away to look away and Them tried jumping him. "Got ya!" Kakashi did the same thing." No I got him" he said as they both jumped on him. Obito stayed hiding trying figure out what his sensi would do next.

In a swift movement, Minato was out of the way. He winced as his twice students collided, feeling a little bad for that.

"ouch!" Kakashi whimpered but got to his feet. "That hurt" Rin said getting to her feet as well. Obito Then started to slowly dig his way underground. Using his Kunia and Chakra to dig away at the dirt until he was right under his Sensei then dug a small hole above ground and grabbed his Sensei's Leg and yanked as hard as he possibly could Trapping Minato's left leg under ground. "no I got him." Obito smiled coming up from underground full of dirt.

Minato blinked as his leg was pulled down. "Hello," he said, smiling as if this was a casual meeting.

"hello? You are trapped and all you say is hello?" Obito questioned. "He does have you Sensei." Rin agreed. " wait how do we know that is the real Sensei and not a clone." Kakashi asked.

"Very Good Kakashi." He said, and with a poof he was gone.

"That is cheap trick Sensei. I worked hard on digging that hole." Obito complained. "yeah and you made us collide" Rin also complained. " Yeah that hurt!" Kakashi groaned.

"The enemy wouldn't care," he said, still not revealing himself

"Hey Obito why use your sharingan?" Kakashi said smuggly. "Well I could try" Obito and tryed to active it and failed. "Once again Loser" Kakashi teased. Kakashi had a plan to get their Sensei out of hiding. " Oh yeah I am not giving up!" Obito shouted and continued to try and active it. "Oh no" Rin sighed. "not again"

A kunai came flying, stopping at Kakashi's feet. "Don't you dare start again."

"What an Uchiha Loser you are Obito." Kakashi teased Obito some more. " I am not! would An Uchiha Loser be able to do this?" Obito then walked up to him and punched him. "Ouch! Oh That is it you are going down!" Kakashi and ran towards Obito." "Like to see ya try" Obito teased. "guys!" Rin shouted. "stop it!"

Minato reappeared and seperated the boys; he grabbed Obito by the back of his shirt and pulled him away while picking up Kakashi and holding him under his arm.

"I am not a Uchiha Loser! Just cause I can not use my sharingan yet. I am trying. I will get it working soon you will see. Now please Sensei let me go." Obito told Kakashi and asked Minato. " I would loved to see that Loser." Kakashi said to Obito once more abore getting quiet. "why do they always fight?" Rin asked Minato.

"Simple," Minato said, talking to Rin first and not letting either male go. "Because males, unfortunately, don't mature as quickly as females. I'm sorry to admit that you and I are the only mature ones Rin."

"Great now even my own Sensei thinks I am a failure well that was lovey to hear Sensei." Obito told him. " I am so mature Sensei! I am the youngest Chuunin ever ya know!" Kakashi shouted. "But Sensei you are a male and you are mature though it could that you are older too. Rin Smiled.

"I said males don't mature as quickly." He said. "Meaning, you're mature now and they probably won't catch up for another year." He smiled at her. She was so adorable. "Rin, I need to ask you a favor." He said gently.

"oh ok Sensei I get it now and what is the favor Sensei." Rin questioned. "hey Sensei can youlet me go not you are stretching out my shirt." Obito asked. You think you got it bad I am being held by the gy so Shut up Obito." Kakashi shouted at him. " why do people love to telll me that?" Obito wondered.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I need you to go home early today. I have to deal with these two. I'll give you a private session one day, I promise. Ok?" He smiled at her, praying he wouldn't hurt her feelings

"Ok Sensei" Rin smiled and started to walk away."Bye Sensei!" Rin shouted and ran off towards her house. " Oh boy Sensei are ya gonna teach me how to awaken my sharingan!?" Obito said no longer careing if he was being held or not. " No! he is gonna do that he gonna make run the tracks until our legs fall off." Kakashi told Obito. "Fun." Obito muttered sacrcasticly.

"Kakashi's right," Minato said. "I'm gonna let you both go, and so help me, if you start fighting again..." He took a deep breath. "You'll regret it!" He slowly released them both. "Fifteen laps, both of you."

"Sensei I can not run that many laps I can barely run ten laps." Kakashi complained. " I like running and all but fifthteen laps Sensei? I am not sure I can." Obito told Minato. "Also Sensei what do you mean we will regret it if we start to fight again" Kakashi asked.

Minato glared at them both. "Start running, now." He said.

"Ok ok Sensei chill huh?" Obito asked and went into the track and started to run. Obito was indeed a fast runner and he loved to run but even he wore out at times.Obito kept on running and running it as not only his legs were on Fire but he was sure out of breath by his tweleth lap. " I will run when he is done Sensei." Kakashi said and watched Obito run.

"No, you run with him." Minato said sternly.

"Sensei No point in it now he is almost done. By the time get over the he will need one lap to go.' Kakashi said as he saw Obito get to his fourteenth lap. "So tired must stop soon. Obito said to himself and kept on running until he finished his fifteenth lap. Obito slowly walked up to his Sensei."done" he said out of breath. "See Sensei I told you so." Kakashi said and headed for the track. "Now I will run mine." Kakashi said and headed for the track.

Minato had to admit, he was impressed. "That was very good Obito," he told him. "Kakashi couldn't run all ten laps yesterday." So much for Kakashi's big talk. He picked up Obito and sat him next to him. "Listen," he said, lowering his voice so he could only talk to Obito. "I know Kakashi's words can get to you, but you should just turn the other cheek."

"Really Sensei he couldn't?" Obito smiled some."I am just have a lot of enegry in me that is all. I did tell you I love run but I did not think you would use it against me. How do I ignore stuff that hurts inside?" Obito questioned his Sensei. Kakashi started on his laps around the track and soon got five laps as Obito and his Sensei talked.

Minato smiled. "I know words hurt, but you should direct your pain into energy and train to prove Kakashi wrong." he said. He gently ruffled Obito's hair. "Now, if you promise to behave, I'll help you ok?"

"I can try Sensei" Obito smiled. He was not used to be treated so kind and he enjoyed it." What will you help with Sensei?" Obito questioned. Kakashi kept on running and got to his nineth lap. " This sucks" Kakashi muttered and continued to run.

Minato smiled, whispering softly. "Your Sharingan."

"I do not think I even have it Sensei. I have failed to awaken it to much" Obito said sadly. Kakashi kept running till he hit his evelenth lap. "Sensei I can not handle anymore. To tired" Kakashi goarned.

"If you stop you'll regret it!" Minato said. He went back to Obito. "I think you do...Tell you what, I'll lend you some chakra and we'll see how much it takes you to awaken it, ok?"

"ok Sensei" Obito smiled. "pht whatever Sensei I am tired nad o not thik I can handle much more" Kakashi as ran and got to his thirteenth lap. "Ok Now I am really Tired I must rest Sensei" he called again.

"Wait right there then," Minato instructed Kakashi. He then turned back to Obito. "Ok, all i want you to do is focus on activating that Sharingan." He placed his hand on Obito's shoulder and began to slowly stream his own chakra into the boy

Obito tired to do what his sensei said but he started giggling. "hey! That tickles! Obito laughed. Kakashi did listen to his Sensei and stay put as he caught his breath.

Minato had to chuckle at Obito. "Ok...go ahead and try..."

" Ok Sensei I give it a try just make stop tickling" Obito laughed and the closed his eyes. "Ok Focus.." Obito whispered and tryed once more to activate his Sharigan. Though he failed do activate it he swore he felt different. "Sensei are you coming?" Kakashi called and sat down on the ground regain all of his breath.

Minato ignored Kakashi, he steadied the flow of his charka, making it a bit faster. He narrowed his eyes, not in anger but in determination...He encouraged Obito mentally...

Obito once agian closed his eyes and tryed to activate his sharingan. "Come please awken sharingan Obito prayed hoping it would awaken. Then when Obito opened his eyes he left really odd. " Did it work Sensei? I feel weird." Obito felt weird cause this time he actually woken his sharingan. Kakashi just sat on the ground and watched them talk and waited for his Sensei.

Minato smiled. "Congradulations Obito." he said. "You do possess the Sharingan."

" I did it! Obito yelled and smiled. "Thank you Sensei!" Obito smiled again. " Hey I can lots of stuff with my eyes I could not see before. Sensei" Obito told Minato. Kakashi ignored Obito thinking" Yeah right"

Minato smiled. "I'm glad Obito. Now, if you'd stick around after training starting tomorrow, then I'll continue to help ok?"

"Ok Sensei!" Obito smiled. hmm question and it is kinda dumb."how do I make it stop?" "Sensei I can finish my laps now if you want me too." Kakashi called.

Minato laughed lightly. "You will figure it out buddy. Just try and focus on de actvating it."

" Ok Sensei and you explain it alot easier then my clan does." Obito did as he was told and de activated his sharingan. "Sensei come stop ignoring me and tell if I should finish my laps." Kakshi complained and got up from the ground.


End file.
